Three-dimensional computer graphics is increasingly being used in job skills training systems. Flight simulators are but one example. Today's flight training simulators make use of three-dimensional graphic software and hardware, which have become both more affordable and versatile.
Today's computer-based training systems are often implemented as interactive and progressive teaching simulations, referred to as "interactive courseware". When interactive courseware is combined with three-dimensional graphics, the effectiveness of training systems is vastly enhanced. For example, a unique capability of three-dimensional interactive courseware is that the student can completely control objects on the screen. The student can follow any eye pattern within the model space. In other words, the student can view an object from the top, turn it around, move it, and so on. For example, the United States Air Force has used interactive courseware that permits the student to manipulate radar beams or to view complex radar concepts in three-dimensions.
As interactive courseware becomes more sophisticated, it becomes better able to meet the demands of training persons for highly technical skills. One example of technical expertise for which training needs have not yet been met by interactive courseware is the expertise required for the Air Force's Airborne Warning and Control System (AWACS). This system comprises radar equipment carried on E-3 Sentry aircraft.
The operators of AWACS systems, referred to as "weapons directors", perform tasks that are similar to those of a flight controller but that are far more complicated. Specifically, a weapons director has the additional responsibility of enhancing the combat capability to the fighters he controls. Not only does be transmit data about aircraft location, direction, and speed, he also communicates command directives, mission modifications, weather updates, airfield closures, refueling information, and coordination between other fighting elements both airborne and on the ground. He must know what information that pilot needs and be able to provide it at the appropriate time. The weapons director must learn to read a two-dimensional radar display, listen to communications from pilots, and from that, recognize what is occurring. In short, a weapons director must attain the knowledge and develop the decision-making abilities required to direct fighters in combat.
To date, AWACS weapons directors have been required to learn these skills in live training or during actual combat missions. This has led to inadequate training, with tragic and avoidable mishaps.